Infusion pumps, including large volume pumps (“LVP's”) are designed to move fluid through an intravenous (“IV”) line from a fluid supply to a patient. The infusion pumps move the fluid through the IV line with one or more actuator that applies a force to a portion of the line. The rate at which a fluid is moved is based on a frequency at which the force is applied to the IV line. It is common for infusion pumps to use a door or similar mechanism to secure a portion of the IV line in contact with the actuators. Other known pumps require the use of specialized IV line sets that are integrated with tube-carrying cassettes or over-molds that are mated with pump actuators.
An issue with known infusion pumps is the seepage of containments (e.g., dust, moisture, fluid container leaks, etc.) into the actuator area of the infusion pump behind the door. In many instances, a small gap exists between an edge of the door and the infusion pump casing, enabling the contaminants to enter the actuation area. Gaps are also present around the IV line where it passes either through the door or the pump casing adjacent to the door to reach an infusion container. The gaps may be intentional and designed into the infusion pumps to reduce stress placed on the IV lines or to prevent the IV lines from occluding. Unfortunately, contaminants may affect actuator operation, resulting in more frequent maintenance and/or cleaning.